


An Interdimensional Moment With You

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [27]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Askbox Fic, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flitting Through Dimensions, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Off-World, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain, Rain Makes Everything More Dramatic, Smudged Lipstick, Surprises, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, portal gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Say the words you long to hearSo, there wouldn't be much time, from the moment he stepped through that portal, to the time he said goodbye. Perhaps only a few minutes, and you were determined to not waste a single moment.





	An Interdimensional Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



It was almost 8:30 in the evening.

Tonight, you could barely see a star in the sky, but through the thick cover of clouds, you saw the outline of the moon; as indifferent as the clouds were, they couldn't disguise its glory. Your silent, constant friend, the moon, basking the heavens with its gauzy glow, and shining its light amongst the darkness; it encouraged and carried with it hope. And beneath it you were waiting for the man who dare imitate the stars, and carry its everlasting light in his eyes. Rick, you were waiting for him.

Was there other things which you could do? Of course, but then it would have lessened the importance of this time for reflection, in which you humbled your thoughts in preparation for his arrival. Perhaps that's how it would always be, you waiting with bated breath, wondering if there'd be a time when Zeta-7 wouldn't return; hopefully there wouldn't be.

You've known for a few days now that Zeta-7 was soon going on a long mission that you weren't allowed to know the details about; like usual, and how anxious he had been to go and leave you, even trying to ask his superiors for a different task so as not to be away for so long. Yet, having been denied his request because of the need for his valuable skill set, you two did your best to enjoy the days that led up to today, all the while ignoring the inevitable. He was trying, you for your part didn't bring it up again until today, wanting to be strong for his sake. And behind the facade of Zeta-7s endless smiles, there was some truth to a few of his jokes, and you know it was eating him up inside; he didn't want to go. 

You had told him you'd be fine, but it didn't make him worry any less. There were dangers, ones that you usually knew nothing about because the security system he had set up in your house took care of it, and he didn't want you to be afraid; you weren't, except for his sake. The not knowing, of where he would be, to the place he was going made you fear for him, but he told you he'd be alright, as long as the thought of you remained with him.

So, there wouldn't be much time, from the moment he stepped through that portal, to the time he said goodbye. Perhaps only a few minutes, and you were determined to not waste a single moment.

Earlier in the day, you had called to tell him to meet you outside, no matter what happened, that he'd find you waiting for him. Now, you made sure to dress just right, with a dress that sparkled like a galaxy, and painted lips in Rick's favorite shade of red, curled hair tied back with a bow, and shoes that added to your height; you wanted to do all you could to lessen the strain on the poor man's back. And you'd say it was a minute before 8:30, when the heavy rains began. It's fat drops destroying the efforts you had put into curling your hair, and your dress feeling heavy and clinging to your form. Oh, the irony, but it didn't matter. The moment he stepped through the portal, your anxious heart fluttered like a songbird taking on the breeze, and you couldn't help but giggle at his own reaction; his warm smile turning into horror, then worry as the rain poured down his cheeks. “Gosh, I-I-I didn't - w-w-we should go inside before y-y-you catch a cold.”

Holding your head high, as a chill began to run through you, you stepped forward to press your fingers against his thin, warm lips. “No Rick, I'm afraid there's no time for that.”

Distressed, the lines about his mouth and forehead deepened, his voice thick with emotion as he pleaded. “But y-y-you're getting wet. At least let's-”

“It's okay,” you interrupted. “I'll be fine, you know I will be.”

“Are y-you sure? You're al-already shivering.”

Brushing his hair back, he quieted a little, and his eyes followed every motion of yours, from the soft turn of a wrist, to the light caresses you bestowed on his cheeks. It didn't take long for him to relax under your touch. You continued. “I guess I am, but that's why you'll just have to warm me up. I don't want to make you worry, but you'll be leaving soon. And I want the last thing I remember being of how wonderful you are. There's nothing to worry about, okay?”

Resigned, he nodded. “Oh, o-o-okay”

Slipping your arms underneath his labcoat, you relished in the warmth of his body as the icy rain pelted you two. “Good.”

“If I-I would have know it - it would rain, I would've told you to wait inside. I'm s-s-so sorry. ”

“Don't be, I wanted to wait for you here, to dance with you under the stars, with the moon as our witness, but things never go as planned. Do they? Oh Rick,” you sniffled, despite yourself. “I'm going to miss you. I always do when you're away.”

“Gosh, please d-don't cry, it's - it's going t-t-to be okay. I'll call y-you often and I'll - I'll try to visit when I can.”

If only it was enough. Looking up at him, he smiled down at you, and looked quite handsome once he brushed his wet hair back, and you couldn't help but feel inferior during these current circumstances. “How do you do that?” you whispered in amazement. “How do you make yourself look handsome without trying?”

“Hohoho,” he blushed, his bashful state making him boyish with his expressions. “I-I-I don't know what y-you mean.”

“I mean exactly what I said. I would ask you how I look,” you smiled solemnly. “but I'm a mess now. You can blame the rain for that.”

“No y-y-you're not,” he cooed softly a few pressed a kiss on your temple. “you look very pretty t-today, but you always look pretty t-to me. Gosh, did y-you dress up just for - for me?”

“Mhm, just for you. Like I said, I wanted this moment to be special.”

“It is, every - every moment with y-you is.Thank you m-mi corazón, I-I just - you're a treasure. I-I-I don't know how I'm going t-to make it up to you.”

“Well, then why not just kiss me for a start?”

“Is that what you - what y-you want?”

“There's a lot of things I want, but right now, I want you to breathe me, until all I taste is you. It's going to be a while, and I…oh please Rick, won't you?”

“I-I-I-I think - I think I can do that.”

Sticking his portal gun in his pocket, he enveloped you in his soul crushing embrace, rubbing as much of you as he could. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and felt your body mold, and melt into him, and while the heavy rain pelted you two, he lifted your chin, and said softly, “Y-your s-so warm.” and kissed you sweetly. The rain ran down your faces to where your lips met, and all at once was the yielding, the rush of warmth. Goodness, his mouth was divinity, and it was this moment, tender, and generous in his expressions of love, which spoke of the strength of feeling and the mutual need. 

His body broke the wind, and you hummed into his mouth, your head swimming, perhaps from lack of oxygen, but you only found yourself falling deeper. He wasn't rough or anxious, but he was eager as always, and carefully he held you a fraction tighter, and it would be a few moments, before you realized you didn't feel the rain anymore. But at that moment, when reaching further into his soft mouth meant unexplored depths, and unbridled feelings, and happiness, you took no notice as to how you or why you two were flitting through dimensions as though they were doorways. Floating like ghosts in the twilight, there was a fraction of a second when you did think to question, but his yearning brought about its own earnest questions, which you gladly answered.

The wind howled, and there was the distant call of the Doopdidoos. Whether it was crystalline forests, and ice deserts, there was nothing but death itself which would have made you leave his side. Hot and cold, floating, and falling, none of it mattered, but when your eyes opened, you two were in the middle of an idyllic world, but still you didn't let go, and in the middle of a clear lake, you felt yourself sinking, but it made you want to cling to him desperately, and in a rebellion against the elements, nothing could dampen the fact that it was springtime in your heart, and the moment was yours.

Why, there was sunshine, even on the moonless nights. Lakes of stardust, and tender affections, but like always you two would have to part. Flushed, but amused, he checked his portal gun to find he had forgotten to turn it off, though at the moment where you two stood felt like the edge of forever. “Where are we?”

“I-I don't know, but at least we can breathe. I'm glad I-I left the safety setting on my portal gun, and look y-your clothes are already dry.”

He was right, though looking at him, it was a little difficult to take him seriously; especially since your lipstick was smeared all over and around his mouth. “Um, Rick you might want to check your face dear. I sort of, well I really made a mess of it.”

“R-really?”

Searching his pockets, he found a handkerchief, though you took it away from him when he couldn't quite wipe away all the mess. “Here, let me get it.”

Lightly rubbing at his cheeks, he chuckled. “I think I-I've made a-a mess too.”

Warmth rushed to your cheeks, and you could swear that he was almost proud of it, though you could never be sure; he was a Rick after all. Once you were finished cleaning him up, he used the hanky to wipe the rest of the lipstick off your mouth. In his eyes was that tender, soft look he gave you from time to time, and leaning forward until your foreheads touched, he sighed. “I'm really going t-to miss you.”

“Couldn't you stay?”

Pained, he frowned. “I-I can't, but I'll come by t-to see you when I can. And I'll be sure to - to take lots of pictures, and I'll call and text. Yet, I know it's - it's not the same.”

Should you say it? Would it be selfish if you did? Gathering your courage, you pressed a light kiss on his forehead, whispering on his skin. “You know, there is….well, there are words, ones I long to hear. Do you want to know what they are Rick?”

“W-w-what?”

“Is that if I asked for you to stay, that you'd tell me you wouldn't go.”


End file.
